Pure of Heart
by stormbornstark
Summary: "She was too pure for this world." JON SNOW S1-?( faster updates on wattpad under the username -stark)


"Beauty of Driftmark"

"Lyrra, my sweet it is almost time for us to leave, we must leave soon from this inn if we are to make it to Winterfell before nightfall." Lyrra turned to face her mother, Seline Baratheon was truly a vision. Her luscious long wild brown hair was braided in a true Northern style, and her striking blue eyes held nothing but warmth. Her mother was still beautiful from her tan skin, small nose, her arched brows and her full lips that were always set in a pout. Although she had aged, Seline Baratheon still held her beauty.

"Mother am I truly going to marry Robb?" Lyrra questioned, her striking eyes almost sad, at the idea. Seline sighed, walking towards her daughter who was no older than one and five. As she neared her, she placed a soft delicate hand against her cheek. Lyrra leaned into her mother's hand, her different color eyes closing in comfort.

"Lyrra is marrying Robb truly a bad thing? You'll be lady of Winterfell, and you love Robb. There is no denying that." Lyrra's eyes snapped open, leaning away from her mothers touch, her blue eyes holding fury.

"Yes I do love Robb, but I do not wish to marry him! I don't feel that way towards him, you know this." Lyrra sighed, her anger disappearing within seconds. "I wish to marry for love, true love. Not because father deems it so." Seline's heart ached for her daughter, for she had experienced the same thing when she was younger.

"You love Jon." heat rose to Lyrra's cheeks, her fair skin suddenly turning red as she blushed furiously and looked anywhere than her mother's eyes.

"I do not love Jon, mother how could you even-"

"Don't lie to me child. A mother knows these things." Seline smiled, her smile bright and full of amusement. "As much as I love Jon, he's a bastard and you could-"

"Never marry a bastard. Yes mother I know of the cruel rules that we people of Westeros hold against bastards." Lyrra turned around moving away from her mother and towards her packed clothing for her trip to Winterfell.

"Please leave me mother, I wish to be left alone until we are to leave." hearing the coldness that crept into her daughter's voice Seline placed a kiss to the crown of her daughters crown before turning around and leaving her alone.

 **WINTERFELL**

"I hear Lady Lyrra is even more beautiful than the last we saw her, now flowered into a real proper lady. They now call her the Beauty of the Driftmark." Sansa ranted to Jenye as she sat in her classes, stitching a beautiful seahorse, the symbol of Lyrra's house as a present to the young girl who she believed who was soon going to become her sister in law.

"Last she was here, she told me her mother and father encouraged her to take up sword fighting. I hope she could teach me a thing or two." Arya chimed in, looking down at her horrible stitchwork with a grimace. Placing the ugly cloth down, she glanced down at her hands that were now filled with little holes and dried blood from the needle.

"Proper ladies do not sword fight Arya. Her sister does not fight, like a proper lady." Sansa stated to her sister, annoyance seeping in her tone at her younger sister. Arya stared at her sister with childish hate in her eyes before shoving at her causing Sansa to slid off the chair and hit the floor with a loud thump.

"Arya!" The Septa yelled, running over to help Sansa off the ground with the help of Jeyne Poole. Arya's face turned to a bright red as she laughed hysterically at her sister on the ground with probably a sore arse. Before she could get into trouble, Arya quickly ran out of the room choosing to ignore the yells to stay by the Stepa.

Quickly racing down the halls of Winterfell, she continued laughing until she suddenly hit something. By the mere strength of whatever she hit, Arya was sent backwards and fell on her arse just as she had made Sansa do. Glancing her dark brown eyes up to stare at whatever had caused her to fall she found her father.

Ned Stark stood above his youngest daughter, a small smile filled with love and amusement as he stared back at the girl. His hair was let out loose as it usually was and his beard held small signs of aging but he still looked handsome. Rugged but handsome.

"And what are you doing out of classes Little Lady?" he questioned his youngest his northern accent strong and heavy, extending a large hand to help her from the ground. Arya, accepted his hand and allowed him to pull her up before looking at her father in defiance.

"I am no Lady!" she shouted, her little face scrunched in anger.

"No 'suppose not." He chuckled, and a slowly Arya did the same. Her thin lips pulling into a bright smile.

"Your mother sent me to find you girls. House Velayron is close and your mother wishes for you both to be bathed and dressed properly before they arrive." Ned informed his daughter, her smile disappearing at the mentioning of bathing and dressing as a proper lady.

"Go on, tell the Septa." He urged her pushing at her shoulders to get going. Arya let out a huff before turning on her heels and running down the same hall back to the Septa.

…

"Ned! Ned! They are here!" Lady Stark yelled as she rushed to get her family ready and presentable for House Velayron. The Stark family quickly rushed to be in formation as the rest of Winterfell watched with curious eyes as the Velayron bannermen rode inside the gates the aquamarine colors filling the gates of dull Winterfell, and not far behind them a carriage and Lord Velayron himself on horseback alongside his son, Steffon.

Dismounting from his horse, Lord Laenor Velayron walked over to the Stark family, standing in front of Ned Stark himself. Standing toe to toe, the Velayron man towered over the Stark man, standing at 6'5 he was built, his muscle defined and strong. He had silver hair that was tied back in a small bun with some strands hanging around his face, and a silver beard. He had striking indigo eyes that upon first glance frightened you. Lord Laenor was a handsome man, in his youth and till this day. His son, and heir to Driftmark climbed off his horse and walked towards the Starks, he looked exactly as Robert did in the days of the rebellion and he knew it was the Baratheon blood that flowed within him, with his curly dark hair, height and build the same but he held his father's Velayron indigo eyes. He held a friendly smile as he greeted the Lord and Lady of Winterfell.

"Ned! My friend it has been too long!" He cried out bringing the man into an embrace of friendship, smiles coming over both men. As the two men reunited the carriage doors opened and first the handmaidens stepped out , moving to the side of the carriage before turning to help their lady out. Lady Seline stepped out in all her beauty, on her body was a sea green dress, that hugged her body and her slightly protruding bump that held the 4th Velayron child, and her wild brown hair was flying freely in the Northern winds. Her blue eyes shined with happiness as she neared the Stark family and embraced Catelyn in a hug. After Seline came Celeste, the 2nd oldest Velyaron child. With a striking resemblance to her mother, she held the same curly lucious brown hair that flew freely to her waist and her Baratheon blue eyes, she wore a dark blue dress, that hugged her curves and showed the swell of her breasts.

Lastly from the carriage came Lyrra. Her curly silver hair flowed freely down her back and didn't stop till her waist. The wildness of her hair surly came from her mother as the curls seemed almost untamable. Her face was slightly rounded and her cheeks held dimples within them, her lips were plump and pink in color, and her nose was small and delicate. Long blond lashes framed her striking eyes, and striking they were, for one held a beautiful indigo color and the other a striking blue . Like her mother she wore a sea green dress but different in style. The gown held a large cut down the middle allowing the swell of her breasts to be visible . It tightened around her hips allowing her curvy figure to be shown.

Everyone in Winterfell had their eyes on her, watching her with fascination, envy, lust, admiration. Including the Starks. Robb watched as his intended who he saw not less than 2 years had now flowered into a lady. A beautiful lady in fact. But as he watched her he didn't feel want, he didn't feel lust. He simply saw the girl who use to wrestle with him and beat him. The girl who wrote to him, his entire life. The girl who he found in the stables with Jon sharing a kiss. The girl who loved his bastard brother and not him. Instead of focusing on her, he focused on her sister, the girl who also wrote to him yet their letters held different meaning. He watched with his tully blue eyes as her brown hair blew in the northern winds and her tan cheeks flushed pink with the cold. Quickly remembering of Jon, he turned back to look at his half brother who was standing in awe- his mouth slightly open and his dark steely grey eyes shining with love as he watched Lyrra and Celeste link arms and walk from the carriage and towards their parents.

As Lyrra and Celeste stood in between their Parents, Lyrra allowed her lips to be pulled into a shy smile as she looked towards Ned and Catelyn who held sweet smiles of their own. Sensing her shyness Catelyn pulled the young girl into her arms in greeting before pulling back and allowing the girl to greet the rest of the family.

"Lord Stark" she greeted bowing down in a respectful manner toward the Warden of the North, a very different greeting than the one she and Catelyn had shared. Ned smiled at the girl, a warm smile that allowed a blinding smile to raise across her own lips.

"Robb, would you be so kind as to show Lady Lyrra to her chambers for the duration of her visit." Lady Catelyn spoke to her eldest son, sharing a sly smile with him as she gestured for him to step forward and guide Lyrra to her chambers.

"Yes of course mother." Robb muttered, walking over to Lyrra and sharing a sweet smile and keeping eye contact with Celeste who watched the entire exchange, before grabbing at her arm and walking off in the direction of her chambers. Lyrra looked back, her silver curls blowing in the wind as she caught the eyes of both her parents and her brother, each one of them sending her a wink as she walked off with the heir to Winterfell but when she looked at her sister, she saw the frown that pulled at her plump lips. Rolling her eyes in response to her parents, she felt a frown tug at her lips as well as her heart that reached out for her sister, for she knew what she was feeling. Not wishing to trip and fall on her clumsy feet she turned her head to watch the direction she was going in.

As the two began their walk, neither spoke. The silence between them wasn't uncomfortable but rather the opposite. They walked in silence because they knew each other well enough to do so.

"It has been long since I've been in Winterfell. I forgot how much I missed it here." Lyrra spoke her discolored eyes scanning Winterfell and taking everything in. Robb stared down at the small girl, his mind racing with the memories of when she would visit.

"Your presence was truly missed my lady." as soon as the words left his lips, Lyrra's eyes dashed away from the trees and walls of Winterfell and quickly found his face. Her brows were pulled down in anger as she stared up at someone she would consider one of her best friend.

"Don't start with that bullshit Robb. Don't call me Lady. We know each other too well" Robb let out a laugh, his tully blue eyes lighting with mischief.

"Good. This way I won't upset the gods and lie. You Lyrra are truly no Lady." Her face scrunched up with shock before loud giggles left her mouth. With playful anger she pushed at him causing him to lose his balance and fall onto the muddy ground.

Looking down at his trousers in annoyance he glanced up to find Lyrra laughing uncontrollably. Quick to get even with her and forgetting his anger he reaches a large hand up and grabbed a handful of her dress and tugged her downward allowing a shriek to leave her mouth as she fell into the muddy ground as well.

"Robb!" she screamed out, laughs still leaving her lips. Robb jumped on his feet and starting running, knowing she would try and get back at him for this. Lyrra scrambled to her feet, her hands and dress covered in mud as she ran towards the older boy.

"Ay and what do we have here?" a arrogant voice was heard as she ran to catch Robb who ran in circle in the courtyard. Stopping she turned herself towards the voice and found the Greyjoy boy. Annoyance flared up insider her, but she plastered a fake smile on her lips.

"Theon." she greeted curtly, watching as Robb came beside her attempting to take off the mud that covered his body.

"Lyrra, I seen you been quite busy. May I say that they were right when they called you the beauty of Driftmark." He smirked his blue eyes lighting up with amusement as he took in her dirty form, his eyes staring at her breasts longer than she liked.

"Yes, well I do believe that I should go to my chambers and try and rid myself of this mud before the feast tonight." Lyrra said, in hopes of escaping the horrid Greyjoy boy. Her eyes flashed to Robb, her brows raising as though she were telling him something without the words.

Quickly taking the hint, Robb grabbed her hand muttering a quick "yes, to your chambers. Lets go" before dragging her down the halls to find her room, laughter being heard from the pair as they raced down the hall.

 **LYRRA**

After being escorted to her room by her old and dearest friend, Lyrra started on riding herself of her new sea-green dress. It had been 5 minutes and with no help she hadn't been able to rid herself of the mud ridden dress. Letting out a sigh of annoyance, she groaned. Cursing in her mind at the invention of dresses, and her mother who insisted that she would look a mess if she wore her trousers rather than her dress. As Lyrra struggled to pull at the laces on the back of her dress for the second time, a soft knock was heard at the door.

"Thank the seven!" she shouted, forgetting the laces and rushing to the door, thinking it must be her chambermaids. As she open the door she came face to face with Jon Snow.

He looked more handsome than she remembered, no longer the boy he once was back when she visited 2 years ago. His dark curls were longer now, and his face lost its baby fat. He even had a scruffy beard. At the sight of Ned's bastard she grinned. A smile so bright, it caused Jon to let a similar one grace his solemn face.

"Jon." she breathed out before she launched herself at him, breathing in his scent as he wrapped his strong arms around her waist and lifted her slightly off the ground. _He smells of the North,_ she thought giggling to herself as she squeezed the boy tighter.

"It has been too long Lyrra." Jon spoke, his voice deep and husky causing shivers to run across Lyrra's spine. Pulling away from his neck, he placed her on the ground as they stared into each others eyes.

Blue and indigo met steely grey and her heart swelled. She missed him, everything about him she missed.

Now well aware of the boy standing outside her room and the eyes that were all over the winterfell walls, she grabbed his hand and pulled him into her empty room. Quickly slamming the door and locking the latch in place, leaning against the door she focused her eyes on Jon, her teeth gently gnawing at her lower lip. Jon glanced around the room, his face drawn in concern and she knew he was likely to protest at him being inside the room.

"Lyrra I shouldn't be in-" Jon was suddenly cut off as Lyrra's lips met his. Surprised his lips stilled as she moved against him, she bit at his lower lip in hopes of getting a reaction but seeing as he held no response she started to pull back. Her fair skin, red as she drowned in her embarrassment.

"I'm sorry- I-I dont know why I did that." she whispered, bringing her head down in embarrassment not wanting to looking into his eyes in fear that she might just die on the spot. Silence filled the room, but suddenly hands were placed at that side of her head and her head was brought up.

Once again blue and indigo met steely grey.

And suddenly his lips were on her, their lips moved so passionately as he held her in place, and a feeling of bliss overcame the pair. Lyrra smiled into the kiss, allowing herself to be completely enveloped in the kiss.

"I've missed you." she whispered as they pulled away slightly, still close enough as to where their lips only separated by a inch. Jon smiled, something not often seen, and he brought his hand to the back of her neck allowing their foreheads to connect as their eyes never lost contact.

"I've missed you too Lya'."

 **( ' )**

I love this story, like so much. I have so many ideas sooooo many.

I hope you enjoyed this first chapter.

Please comment. Thank you


End file.
